Baggage
by HereWeGoNow
Summary: One shot: Brenna and Joshua Robbins-Torres thought they knew the story of how their two moms first met, but they were wrong. Very wrong.


**I have absolutely no idea of this makes any sense at all, especially if you have never seen the show I reference in here. I wrote this while camping along with the other updates I already posted. I hope the formatting isn't confusing too. **

* * *

Callie and Arizona Robbins-Torres have been smiling down at their twins, Brenna and Joshua for a solid five minutes without saying a word. Today was their sixteenth birthday and they had spent the day celebrating at their beach house just the four of them. They tried to make birthdays extra special for each of their children while they still had the chance. It was now late in the evening and the family was exhausted from the days activities. They had been lounging around the large fire pit on the deck when Arizona suddenly jumped up and ran into the house. She came back soon after and nodded at Callie, who stood up next to her wife of 22 years. They have been staring at the twins ever since.

Brenna glanced at her brother, silently asking him why their mothers were staring at them. Josh shrugged and looked back to their moms. "What? You're starting to freak us out."

"We have one more present for you guys."

"What? You've already given us enough." Brenna said. They woke up that morning to find matching brand new Honda Civics in the driveway. Blue for her and black for her brother. Not the fanciest of vehicles, but practical and perfect for the first time drivers. The twins were grateful to have them.

"It's your turn to learn the truth. We gave this to Sofia when she turned sixteen and we'll give it to Dani when she turns sixteen in a few years."

"Truth? What truth?" Josh asked, voice laced with worry. Were they not really their mothers? Were they adopted? No, couldn't be. They were practically clones of their mama. Blonde hair, blue eyes, dimples and all. Maybe they were splitting up? No, impossible. He knew how much his mothers loved each other. Even now, the way they were smiling at each other showed just how in love they were, even after all these years.

"Stop worrying." Brenna whispered to her brother. She could always tell what he was thinking. He was always the worrier like Arizona, while she had a more laid back attitude about life, like Callie. "Moms, tell us what it is before he has a heart attack."

"Ready?" Callie asked Arizona. They both couldn't believe they were actually about to show the twins this. It seemed like yesterday when they gave it to Sofia. Now their first born was in her second year of college all the way across the country. Arizona pulled a small package from behind her back and held it out to the twins. Brenna snatched it out of her hand and ripped it open. All it seemed to be was a blank DVD.

"A movie?"

"Not a movie. It's how your mom and I met."

"I thought you guys met at the hospital?"

"That's where we really got to know each other and fell in love. This," Callie tapped on the DVD in Brenna's hand. "is how we first actually met. Though I'd like to argue that I knew I loved her on this night."

"Me too." Arizona grinned at the love of her life.

Brenna and Josh looked at each other curiously. Now that they thought about it their mothers never actually said they met at the hospital. They knew the story of how their Mama started working at their Mom's hospital and how they avoided their mutual attraction for weeks, because both of them were in different relationships. Things happened that the kids weren't allowed to know and Arizona finally asked Callie to go out on a date with her. Both women claimed to have fallen in love on that date and have been inseparable ever since. All the Robbins-Torres kids looked up to their moms and hoped to find their soul mates like they had. "We get to watch this right now, right?" There was no way Brenna was going to wait another minute.

"Sure, let's go inside." Callie led her family into the large movie room of their lavish beach home. It was a bit too extravagant for her and Arizona's tastes, but it was a wedding gift from her parents. They have enjoyed many family vacations here and made a lot of lasting memories. "Josh, can you put the movie in?"

"Sure, Mom." Josh set up the movie and sat down on the couch with his sister. Arizona and Callie settled onto the love seat next to the couch. They were nervous about the twins reaction. Sofia had thought the whole thing was hilarious. Callie took the clicker and pressed play. Arizona and she have watched and laughed at this many times throughout their relationship, especially after a long night of drinking. They saw the twins wearing very similar looks of confusion. They simultaneously gasped when a much younger version of their mom popped onto the screen, standing next to a red suitcase. "Mom? What the hell? Is this a game show?"

"Just watch, JuJu." Callie smiled at her only son. Poor boy grew up in a house full of five women. He turned his head back to the screen and watched his mom wave and wink at the camera as a man, who he assumed was the host of the show, walked up to her.

_This is Callie. She's got a secret and it's hidden inside this red bag. Has she slept with three different people in the last forty eight hours? Has she already been married and divorced? Or did she just recently come out of the closet in the last month? We'll open up this bag and a whole lot more, coming up on Baggage!"_

"I really hope it's not that first one." Brenna groaned. She was pretty sure it wasn't the other two though. She would have heard about those stories before. After the theme music and intro to the show, the camera fell on the host again.

_"Hi I'm Richard Low and welcome to Baggage, where singles come to display their secrets for a shot at love. Callie why don't you tell us about yourself."_

_"Well, I'm Callie and I'm currently in my first year of med school at the University of Washington in Seattle. I love a quiet night in with a glass of wine, but I also enjoy a night out on the town."_

_"So tell me, what are you looking for in a woman?"_

_"I'm looking for someone who understands my dream of becoming a surgeon and who won't get upset when all I do is study. She would have to be just as serious about her career as me, but still know how to have a good time at the end of the day." Callie winked at the camera and the audience clapped._

_"Well, we've got three woman waiting to meet you backstage. They all came with some baggage of their own. Want to meet them?"_

_"Yes!" Callie grinned as she watched three women walk onto the stage, each standing next to three pieces of different sized luggage._

"Oh my god, Mama!" Brenna gasped when she saw Arizona was one of the women. "Seriously, what is this? This can't be for real." It looked an awful lot like a cheesy dating show to her.

"Bren, shush." Arizona hushed her daughter. She couldn't help but think that Brenna looked exactly like the younger version of herself on the television.

_"First up we have Felicia. She's a department store manager from Los Angeles, California." Richard paused, letting Felicia wave at the camera. "Next up is Ashley, a travel writer from Miami, Florida." He let Ashley wave and wink at Callie. "And last, but not least, we have Arizona. She's a student at the Johns Hopkins University School of Medicine in Baltimore, Maryland." Arizona just smiled at the camera. Callie, As you can see each lady has a small, medium, and large bag, each with a secret bigger than the last. Let's start with Felicia. Felicia, please reveal your first baggage." Felicia smiled and opened up her smallest suitcase. "I am being treated for a sex addiction." Richard read out loud as the audience gasped and clapped. "Well, Callie, what do you think of that?"_

_"I love sex as much as the next person and as often as possible, but I don't let it take over my life. I don't know if I could keep up."_

_"As part of my treatment, I'm not allowed to have sex for a long time." Felicia said. "Not until my counselor says its the right time."_

_"I can see that being a problem, since I don't think I can give up sex."_

"Gross!" Brenna and Josh said at the same time as they covered their faces. Callie and Arizona just laughed at them. They have always been open and honest with their kids about sex, but for some reason it always made the twins extra uncomfortable.

"_But, maybe I could wait for the right person."_

_"I'm definitely worth the wait." Felicia said with a wink and a saucy smile._

_"Okay, Ashley, it's time to reveal your baggage." Richard said to the redhead in the middle. She slowly opened her luggage. "I sleep with my five cats and three dogs in my bed every night." Richard read and turned to Callie. "Callie?"_

_"Sounds like there wouldn't be much room left for me."_

_"I always make room for a beautiful woman." Ashley said. "My babies know when they are welcome and when they need to leave mommy alone for special time."_

_"Okay, as long as I'm number one." Callie said skeptically. _

_"You would always be number one in my bed." Ashely replied with a smirk._

_"Okay," Richard turned to the blonde at the end. "Arizona, please reveal your baggage!"_

"Do we need to cover our ears and eyes for this?" Josh asked. He really didn't want to know what those three bags held about his beloved mama.

"No, mine isn't as bad as the others. Actually, you already know this one."

_"I don't know how to cook and refuse to learn." Richard read._

_"_Oh, thank God." Brenna sighed in relieve. She was also worried about what she was about to learn about Arizona_._

_"I love food and love to cook. I'm looking for someone who is as comfortable in the kitchen as me." Callie said. "I like spend time in the kitchen cooking together while we talk about our days."_

_"Don't worry, what I lack skills wise in the kitchen, I more than make up for in the bedroom." Arizona winked and Callie blushed under the heavy make up they had covered her face in for filming._

_"I think I could work with that." Callie grinned._

Callie laughed as her kids visibly blushed at their comments. They had no idea it was about to get worse.

_"So, we've got Felicia who is addicted to sex, Ashley who has a full bed, and Arizona who can't manage to feed herself. Callie are you ready for the deal breaker round?"_

_"Bring it, Richard."_

_"I will. Right after this commercial break."_

The show faded away, then came right back on. Arizona had cut out the commercials when she recorded it. When the show came back on the three women were sitting on a couch and Callie was sitting in a chair next to them. Richard was standing next to the three medium suitcases.

"_Welcome back! It is time for the deal breaker round. These three bags are in a random order. Callie won't know whose baggage belongs to who. She will pick the one that is an absolute deal breaker and that woman will have to immediately pack up and leave." Richard looked to the four women. "Okay, it's time to see the baggage. Bag number one!" Richard opened the bag. "I've cheated on two of my last three girlfriends." He waited as the audience reacted and moved to the second bag. "Bag number two... I've never been in a relationship and don't want to be. Yikes, someone has a fear of commitment." He opened bag number three. "I have a dedicated sex room complete with swing and toys. Wow, let's just hope it's not actually a sex dungeon. Callie, it's time for your thoughts."_

_"Well, I've been cheated on before and don't know if I can trust a cheater, but then again there could be some major underlying reasons why number two can't commit herself to one person. I'm all for being kinky every once in awhile, but a whole room? What kind of toys are we talking? I also wonder just how many people have been in that room."_

_"Callie, it's now time to tell us now which one of these is a deal breaker."_

_"My deal breaker is... the woman who __cheated on two of her last three girlfriends. I don't want to be with another cheater, even if she has changed."_

_"Ladies, it's time to claim your baggage." The three contestants stood up and started shuffling around the three bags to try and fake Callie out._

"You know what I was thinking when they were doing that?" Callie asked the twins. "I was praying I didn't choose your mom's bag. I wanted her to be the winner as soon as I saw her." Brenna and Josh rolled their eyes at the goofy looks their parents were exchanging.

_Callie breathed a visible sigh of relief when it was Felicia who stopped at the cheater suitcase, but frowned when she saw Arizona stopped at the relationship one._

_"Felicia! The girl who is addicted to sex and has cheated on her girlfriend. I guess that makes sense." Richard gave the camera a knowing smile as the audience laughed. "Felicia, you now have to pack up your baggage and leave."_

_"That's okay, Callie wouldn't have been able to keep up with me anyway." Felicia said and walked off the stage._

_"Two women remain. Who will Callie choose? Find out next after they join us in the hot seat." Richard said as the show faded away to commercials._

"I can't believe you guys were on a dating show." Brenna shook her head in disbelief.

"Your uncle Mark sighed me up against my will. Then I decided, why not?" Callie shrugged.

"Why not? Maybe because it's totally unlike you?"

"I was a bored college kid."

"What's your excuse?" Brenna asked Arizona.

"Your uncle Tim."

"Ah." Brenna laughed. She heard all about how her uncle Tim used to get Arizona in all sorts of trouble. She wished she could have met him.

_"Welcome back to the show! Only two woman remain. Who will Callie pick? Ashley who sleeps with her five cats and three dogs every night and has a room dedicated to sex. Or Arizona who has a fear of the kitchen and of commitment?" The camera panned over to the two women left who were sitting on a couch together. Callie and Richard were sitting on a different couch next to them._

_"Ladies, welcome to the hot seat! Ashley, what do you think of Arizona's baggage?"_

_"I think her secrets are lame. Makes me wonder what she is really hiding or if she's really that boring."_

_"Arizona, what do you say to that?"_

_"Just because I don't have an unhealthy obsession with my animals and and a sex swing, doesn't mean I'm boring. I don't need to rely on toys to get my girl to have an amazing time in bed." Arizona smiled when the audience applauded for her._

"That's still true..." Callie said without thinking.

"Oh my god, Mom!"

"Sorry, Bren..."

_"Alright ladies, it is time for Callie to get to know each of you better. Ashley, please step into the hot spot." Ashley stood up and moved to the red circle on the floor"_

_"Okay, Ashley. Describe Callie in three words."_

_"Very, very hot." Ashley smiled when the audience agreed with her._

_"Callie loves to cook. What is something you would want her to cook for you?"_

_"As long as it is served off her body, I'll eat anything."_

"I rolled my eyes right there and they cut it out." Callie laughed. "So not the answer I was looking for."

_"Callie loves to go out dancing. Show us your best dance moves."_

_"No problem." Ashley raised her arms and began to sway her hips sensually to the music that started to play. She was just about to grab Callie's hand when the music stopped._

_"Thank you, Ashley. You may have a seat." Richard said before turning to Callie. "What are your opinions on Ashley?"_

_"She seems like a lot of fun." That was all she could think of to say._

_"I'll say." Richard chuckled and turned to Arizona. "Arizona it's your turn to step into the hot spot." The blonde stood up and locked eyes with Callie. They grinned widely at each other. "Arizona, what time of shoe would describe you best?"_

_"I'd say Heelys. They're unique, cute, fun, and fast. Just like me."_

_"What are Heelys?" Richard asked._

_"They're basically sneakers with wheels in then." Arizona smiled at Callie, who was trying to hide a frown._

_"Those do sound interesting. Family is very important to Callie and always comes first. What would you do to win her parents approval?"_

_"Easy, I'd just be myself. Parents always know if someone is being fake with them. There's no way they wouldn't like me." Arizona said with a dimpled smile._

_"Now, same as with Ashley, Callie would like to see your best dance moves."_

_"Uh, sure." When the music started playing she decided to go with the goofiest moves she could think of starting with the twist, then the shopping cart, and ending with the most epic sprinkler move ever to be seen on television. When the music stopped, Callie's laughter could be heard over the audience and Arizona beemed at her._

"I fell in love with your mom's laugh right then and there." Arizona grinned at Callie. "Even though she was laughing at me."

"You were so cute! I loved it." Callie laughed.

"I'm glad your dances moves have improved since then, Mama." Josh laughed. "That was awful."

"I taught her a thing or two over the years." Callie took Arizona's hand and kissed the back of it. "She was a good student."

_"Callie, tells us what you thought of her."_

_"I loved her answers and I think her dancing could use some work, even though it was the cutest thing I've ever seen."_

_"Callie don't make a choice yet. They still have the biggest baggage to reveal and that could make all the difference. And don't forget Callie has some baggage of her own too. We'll reveal the truth when we return." The recording skipped forward and now Ashley and Arizona were standing next to their largest bags. Richard and Callie were standing across from them._

_"Ladies it is time to reveal your biggest piece of baggage. Ashley, open your bag." Ashley slowly opened her bag to reveal, "I payed someone to do all my homework in high school and college."_

_"Wow..." Callie said. "I really don't like dishonesty and it makes me wonder who else she's paid off in her life. And why didn't she just do it herself? Was she not smart enough? An intelligent partner is very important to me. I need her to be able to keep my mind stimulated."_

_"I'm very smart. I took my own tests and always passed then easily. I just liked to have fun and didn't want to be bogged down with unnecessary work."_

_"Okay, Arizona, it's time to reveal your biggest baggage." Richard paused to wait for the blonde to open her bag. "I never want to have children."_

"Mama!" Brenna and Josh gasped at the same time. They knew without a doubt their mom loved them and their two other siblings, but it was still hard to hear that at one point she didn't want them.

Arizona cringed and hit pause on the clicker. She hated that her kids had to see that more than those other things. "I was in my early twenties and loved my life the way it was. Then I met your mom and saw my life from a different and much better perspective. I love my life with her and you guys in it. I wouldn't change anything about it. You do understand I did want you and that I do love you more than life itself, right?"

"Yes, Mama." The twins said in unison with identical dimpled smiles. "We love you too."

"Don't do that it's creepy." Callie laughed.

"First we find out Mama didn't want kids and now Mom is calling us creepy. Some birthday!" Brenna joked.

"Be quiet and watch the show." Callie grabbed the clicker and pressed play.

_"Callie I know I mentioned earlier how important family is, that must be hard to hear."_

_"You're right. I want my own kids more than anything. Not right now. I'll still be in school for awhile and have my career to focus on, but it's definitely a possibility one day. It makes me wonder why she doesn't want them."_

_"Callie, we're in the same boat. I have my schooling and career to worry about. I don't want to stop that to have children. I don't really have a reason other than I just don't see myself being a mom. Maybe I just need the right woman to come along and change my mind." Arizona smile and winked at Callie._

_"Okay Callie it's time to send one of these ladies packing. Will it be Ashley who shares her bed with a zoo, has her own sex room, and lied her way through school? Or will it be Arizona who relies on other people to feed her, is scared of commitment, and doesn't want children of her own?"_

_Callie shifted her eyes between the two women. Finally coming to a decision, she looked at the redhead. "Ashley, I can not except your baggage."_

Callie paused the show again. "The truth was that there was no way I could accept Arizona's last secret, but I had picked her out from the start. I knew this show wasn't serious. We lived on opposite sides of the country, so I decided why not? Going on a free date with her couldn't hurt. I just had to get to know her better. The real her. Not this weird dating show version." She pressed play again.

_"Ashley, it's time for you to pack your bag up and go home. Way to go Callie and Arizona! Next we'll see if Arizona will accept Callie's baggage after this commercial break."_

_"Welcome back to Baggage! Callie has just picked Arizona to go on a date, but now the tables have turned and it's Arizona decision now. What's the secret in Callie's big red bag? Has she slept with three different people in the last forty eight hours? Has she already been married and divorced? Or did she just recently come out as bisexual within the last month? Arizona, of those three possibilities would be the toughest one to accept?"_

_"I would have to say the last one. I make it a point not to date newborns. It always turns out badly for me."_

_Callie's smile faltered only slightly enough to not be seen by the naked eye, but Arizona noticed it._

_"Callie it is now time to reveal your baggage." Richard opened the bag and read, "I just came out as bisexual last month. Ooo no, Arizona can you handle Callie's baggage?"_

_"Callie..." Arizona paused for dramatic effect. "I can accept your baggage." She smiled when Callie hugged her and the audience cheered._

_"Well that's all for this episode of Baggage. Callie and Arizona will enjoy a __nice dinner at the restaurant of their choice. We'll see you next time!" Richard, Callie, and Arizona waved as the camera faded out._

"I don't get it." Josh said confused "Why did you accept Mom's baggage if you said it was a deal breaker?"

"It was like your mom, I knew this wasn't serious and knew nothing would come of it. Might as well get a free meal with a pretty lady."

"We went on the date and had a great time, but went our separate ways and flew home the next day." Callie left out the part where they had stayed up all night having mind blowing sex before their early morning flights. Callie has been determined to prove to the blonde that she was no newborn. A few hours in and Arizona had admitted defeat. Something Callie was still proud of to this day. She looked at Arizona and smirked, making the blonde blush. Arizona knew exactly what her wife was thinking about.

"So... how did we end up here?" Josh was still confused.

"What do you mean?" Arizona asked.

"If you went your separate ways, the how do we exist and how are you together now?"

"Well, about nine years later my girlfriend at the time got a new job in Seattle, so I packed up all my stuff and followed her here. I thought we were in love, so I gave up my life in Maryland for her. Luckily I was able to land the Head of Peds job at Seattle Grace."

"Where I was a resident." Callie smiled thinking of the day Arizona suddenly walked back into her life. Well, rolled back into her life was a better statement.

"I knew you both were seeing other people. How did you end up together?" Brenna asked. Maybe they'd finally get the whole story.

"That's true, we were. Arizona was seeing that bitch, Lisa."

"Callie!" Arizona laughed. She was right, Lisa was a bitch.

"Sorry. And I was dating George-"

"Eww! You dated uncle George?!" Brenna and Josh said with scrunched up faces.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" She smiled at the twins matching looks of disgust. It was identical to Arizona's. They were all three so cute. All four of their children had the same anonymous donors as fathers, but they all somehow came out looking exactly like their mothers. Sofia and Daniela were mini versions of Callie. Brenna and Josh were mini Arizona's.

"It's just that, he's so..." Josh trailed off trying to think of the right words without insulting his favorite uncle.

"And you're so..." Brenna trailed off too.

"That's what I said!" Arizona laughed. Callie and George were such an odd pair. They remained great friends over the years though.

"Do you want to hear the story or not?"

"Yes, please!" The twins replied simultaneously.

"Then don't interrupt me."

* * *

**-twenty three years earlier**-

"Cal, Cal, Cal, Cal!" Mark jumped up and down in front if his best friend. He had spent the last thirty minutes trying to hunt her down and finally found her in the attending's lounge. Mark was so giddy over the latest piece of gossip he overheard, he was sure he was going to spontaneously combust at any minute if Callie didn't stop ignoring him. "Cal! You're never going to believe this!"

Callie slowly drug her eyes up towards her best friend. She has had a crap day so far. Well, more like a crap month. The four cups of coffee she had just consumed did absolutely nothing to lift her out of the pit of hell she's found herself in lately. She got fired as chief resident, her relationship was fizzling, she's losing patients left and right, and she might have to leave Seattle Grace. The way Mark was joyfully bouncing in front of her made her want to kick puppies. More like kick puppies at laughing babies, while telling all the sick kids in the pediatrics wing that there is no Santa Clause, Tooth Fairy, or Easter Bunny. Callie was just in a shitty mood and wanted everyone to share in her misery. She lowered her eyes back to the chart she was pretending to read. She didn't even know whose it was or where it came from, but really didn't care. Anything to get this giddy moron to leave her alone.

"Cal! Callie! Calliope! Cal!" Mark smiled wider. The news he had was trying to bubble its way out out of his mouth, but he wanted Callie's full attention before spilling it.

"Go to hell, Sloan." Callie finally snapped at the use of her full name.

"Okay, but I need to tell you this first."

"No, go away." She demanded in a stern quiet voice.

"I'll be right back." Mark left and came back ten minutes later to find Callie in the same exact position staring at the same chart. He held out the cup of coffee he made an intern get from Callie's favorite cafe across the street from the hospital.

"I don't want anymore disgusting coffee from this place."

"It's from Bean Tree." Mark laughed when she snatch the cup out of his hand without even looking up from the chart. "Will you listen to me now?"

"I guess." Callie clutched her coffee cup and chugged it down, not even noticing it was still extremely hot. She's built up a tolerance for high heat over the many years of fast coffee breaks through college, internship, and now her tortuous residency.

"Guess who the Chief hired as the new Head of Pediatrics." Mark clapped his hands together and squeaked. "You're never going to guess."

"Judging by the way you're acting, I'm going to guess Anjelina Jolie."

"No! Hotter."

"Mark, I am not in the mood to play this game with you. Either you tell me or get the fuck out."

"I think you're the one who should get out. You're not even an attending."

"Thank you for reminding me." Callie looked down at Mark's feet. She should be one by now, but the Cheif told her there wasn't room. She's had offers at other hospitals, but Seattle Grace was her home. The decisions has been eating away at her, along with the fact her stupid boyfriend has been emotionally MIA for awhile now.

"I'm sorry, Cal." Mark rocked back and forth on his feet, still eager to tell Callie what he knew.

Callie let out a small chuckle. She knew her best friend was dying right now and she was now curious to know who was the new head of pediatrics. "Fine, Mark let it-"

"It's Arizona!" Mark blurted out before Callie could finish her sentence.

"Huh?" Callie wrinkled her forhead in confusion.

"Arizooooona." Mark said slowly, trying to get her to catch on. She continued to stare at him blankly. "From the thing." Callie had made him swear on his life to never mention the dating show ever again.

"Arizona from the thing?" Callie still wasn't understanding his words. Was he even speaking English?

"You know... Blondie! Blonde hair, blue eyes, dimples, fear of babies..." Mark grinned as he watched the realization creep across Callie's eyes. "Mind blowing sex... Arizona!"

"That's impossible, Mark. She doesn't even like children and lives in Maryland. How could she possibly be in this hospital as a kid surgeon?" Callie tried to blink back the flood of memories from their one night together. They bonded over their mutual dream of being surgeons and had clicked on so many other levels. They had opened up so much to each other in just one night. When they parted ways, they agreed to never contact each other and they hadn't. "Did you even see her?"

"No, but how many Arizona Robbins can there be in this world?"

"I don't know. More than one?"

"It's been, what? Eight or nine years? Anything could have happened since then. I mean look at you, you've had enough women to not be considered a newborn anymore. You're more on the geriatric level. And you're dating that doofus, George. Who knows how much she has changed."

"No Mark, it has to be someone else."

"I'm going to go up there and find her to prove it to you."

"They don't like creepy perverts wandering around peds alone, Mark."

"Then come with me."

"No way." If what he was saying was true, Callie was in no way prepared to see the one she believed had got away. Not in this stage of her life. She was a hot mess and she knew her appearance reflected that too.

"If it's not true, like you say it isn't, then there is no harm in visiting the babies. I know how much you love them."

"No, Mark. Just... no."

"Okay, fine." Mark had been hoping this news would make his best friend smile again, but it seems to have done the opposite. "I'll just leave you alone then."

"Finally." Callie muttered to herself as he left the lounge. She stared at the door as she sipped absentmindedly on her coffee and thought about what he had just told her. "Impossible." Callie murmured. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and opened the web browser to a search engine. She typed in Arizona Robbins and hesitated a minute before hitting search. Some links about a pediatric surgeon named Arizona Robbins at John Hopkins popped up first. Callie closed the page before clicking on any of them. Okay, maybe there were more than one surgeon named Arizona Robbins that went to that school. Maybe it was the maiden name of the deans mother and having it gave you a better chance of being accepted into the program. Nepotism could be powerful in this day and age. Callie growled and opened the page again. She typed in the name and clicked on the first link before she was able to stop herself. Sure enough, the woman of her dreams smiled back at her with a young girl sitting in her lap. The article was about some miracle or something Dr. Robbins had performed on the girl to keep her alive. Callie couldn't comprehend the words she was reading. Her heart was pounding too hard in her head and her breathing was so short, her oxygen levels were out of whack. She had no idea how just seeing a picture of this woman could elicit such a strong reaction out of her. She was both excited and terrified over the fact that Arizona was in the same state as her. Hell, she was even here in the same building as her. Callie wondered if Arizona was single and laughed at the absurd thought that she would be. Arizona was an amazing woman and there was no way someone hasn't snatched her up yet. Callie all of a sudden needed to see this woman with her own eyes to actually believe she was there. She jumped up and as casually as she possibly could speed walked out the door, crashing directly into a hard body and falling on her ass.

"Callie?" Callie felt strong hands pulling her up. "Are you okay? Mark said I'd fine you up here."

Callie looked at George with guilt written all over her face. While thinking about Arizona, she had completely forgotten she had a boyfriend. "Uh, yeah. I just needed to get away from everyone for a bit."

"What are you doing tonight? I thought I'd take you out to dinner." George smiled at his flustered girlfriend. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah... I'm good." Callie mustered up a half smile. "Dinner sounds great."

"Good! I checked the schedule and we're off at the same time, so I can meet you in the lobby?"

"Sure, sounds good." Callie tried to step around George, but he held her shoulders.

"Where are you rushing off to so fast?"

"Surgery." Callie said a little too quickly and shortly. She didn't want to say she was trying to go see the woman she has been comparing every person she's ever dated to for the past nine years. Or that she was hoping to find out that Arizona was still single. That maybe she changed her stance on children and that the reason Callie had said no to future contact was not an issue anymore. Surgery seemed like a much better option. "So, see you later then?"

"Okay, Cal. Love you." George leaned in to kiss Callie on the lips, but she turned her head and his kiss landed on her cheek.

"Yeah, you too." Callie scurried away towards the elevators, making George frown. That was not the direction she needed to go if she actually had surgery. He shrugged and headed for the stairwell. Maybe he could find his best friend for lunch.

Arizona was getting really irritated by the tall man in dark blue scrubs watching her. She thought he was crazy if he actually thought he was concealing himself behind the large plant he was hiding behind. She kept her bright smile on for the parents of one of her patient she had been talking to the whole time he watched her. When she was done she gave them each a small hug and headed directly for the plant. "May I help you?" She asked sweetly.

"No, I'm just enjoying the view." Mark stepped out from behind the plant and grinned. This was most definitely the woman from the television show. A much more mature and hotter version of her. Callie would be more than pleased.

"You're watching me. Why?" This was Arizona's first day at work at her new job and she already got herself a stalker. That thought didn't please her at all.

"I'm going to cut to the chase, Blondie. Are you single?"

"Excuse me?" Arizona asked incredulously. She really couldnt believe the nerve of this guy. She knew he was very good looking. If this is what he usually did to pick up women, Arizona felt sorry for her fellow females. "Maybe stalking women has worked for you in the past, but it won't work on me. You're not exactly my type."

"I wasn't asking for me. I was asking for my friend."

"Your friend?" Arizona crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Who is this friend?"

"I can't tell you." Mark knew Callie was going to kill him if she knew he was up here.

"Then my life is none of your business." Arizona turned to walk away.

"Come on Blondie. You'll love her, I guarantee it." Mark grinned mischeviously.

Arizona stopped short and turned back around. "Her?" Was she really that obvious? How could he possibly know she was gay after talking to her for a second.

"Yes, her. So, are to going to answer me?"

"Tell your friend I'm in a happily commitment long term relationship." Arizona spun back around and hurried away before he could ask anymore questions. The truth was it wasn't that happy. It wasn't bad either. Just not what she thought of when it came to happily ever after. She moved out here to be with her girlfriend and hoped that sacrifice would bring them closer together. So far it only has torn them apart more. She still has hope that once all the stress of the large move settled, they'd go back to that easy relationship they had when they first got together three years ago. Arizona's phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out. She smiled when she saw it was a text message from her girlfriend, Lisa.

**-I just wanted to let you know that I love you.**

**-I love you too. Will you be home tonight?**

**-Yeah, I'll be there by seven. Dinner?**

**-Stay in or go out?**

**-Whatever you want, babe.**

**-Let's go out. We haven't been out since we got to Seattle.**

**-Sounds like a plan. Dress up sexy. I want to take you somewhere nice**

**-You got it ;)**

Arizona put her phone back in her pocket and headed for the nurses station. She was trying to get to know everybody on a friendly basis. She knew having the nurses on her side would make her job so much easier. "Hey Maggie! How's Blake doing?"

"He's doing good. I was just about to bring him his vanilla pudding he insisted he needed or he would die." Maggie laughed. She liked the new doctor a lot better than the old cranky one. Dr. Robbins had only been there for a day and the place already seemed to be a lot more relaxed. Even the patients and parents felt the shift.

"I know what he means. I love vanilla pudding. Do you have an extra? I'll bring it to him and we can enjoy them together while discussing how vanilla is far superior to chocolate. He understands me like that."

"Of course, Dr. Robbins." Maggie smiled and handed her two pudding cups and two spoons.

"Super! Thanks!" Arizona rolled off towards her patient's room. Maggie laughed and rolled her eyes at the heelys the doctor off insisted on wearing.

"Hey, Maggie. How are your kids?" Maggie turned around to find her favorite doctor had appeared out of nowhere.

"They're great, Dr. Torres. Cleo's ankle is completely healed up and she's more than ready to go back to dance."

"Well I'd like to see it before she does to make sure it healed correctly. We don't want her to make it worse. Just bring her by any time."

"Thank you, Dr. Torres. I will." Maggie smiled. Two months ago her daughter took a nasty fall from high up in a tree. She ended up needing surgery and Dr. Torres had volunteered to do it for free since the nurses benefits didn't cover all of it. One would think hospital employees would have better insurance.

"Maggie, how many times to I have to tell you to call me Callie?"

"No can do, Dr. Torres." Maggie grinned. She had a lot of respect for the doctor and wanted to show it any way she could. Callie rolled her eyes and watched the nurse work. "Is there something you needed?" Maggie finally asked. She enjoyed Dr. Torres company, but the way she was watching her was making her nervous.

"Actually..." Callie paused. "Is the new doctor around? I wanted to discuss a case with her."

"What case? I didn't think we had any ortho patients up here."

"It hasn't come in yet." Callie lied. Maggie was the best nurse, of course she'd know that. "Just got a call that they're on their way."

"Oh." Maggie didn't believe the doctor for a second. "Well, she's in with a patient right now discussing the pros and cons of vanilla and chocolate pudding."

"What?"

"Let's just say that Dr. Robbins is an interesting character."

"Sounds like it." Callie grinned. Maybe Arizona hasn't changed that much over the years.

"Psssst."

"Did you hear that?" Callie looked around trying to find where the sound came from.

"It's just Dr. Sloan hiding behind that plant." Maggie pointed behind Callie where Mark was still obviously standing behind the short green plant.

"How long has he been there?"

"For awhile. I think he's stalking Dr. Robbins."

"Oh really?" Callie turned and stalked off toward the plant. She grabbed the tip of it, pulled it back, and released it. Mark yelped when it hit him square in the face. "What the hell, Cal?"

"Why are you creeping on Arizona?"

"I wanted to make sure it was her."

"Did you see her?"

"I did." Mark said with a blank expression.

"And...?"

"Cal, she's even hotter in person!"

"I know." Callie smirked.

"I have bad news though."

"What?"

"She's in a relationship." Mark watched the smile fade from his friends face.

"Fuck. I guess that means I can't ask her out."

"No, you can't ask her out because you have a boyfriend." He laughed when Callie waved her hand at him dismissively.

"Do you think they're serious?"

"I don't know. I couldn't get any other information out of her."

"Hmm..." Callie was silent for a minute. "She's still hot, huh?"

"Oh yeah!"

"What do I do?" Callie started to feel panic rise in her.

"Talk to her. See what she's thinking. She might not even remember you."

Callie smirked at that. "She'll definitely remember me. I'm unforgettable. You, of all people, should know that. Besides I haven't been able to get her out of my head in nine years. I just know she felt the same."

"Then why did you end it before it even started?"

"It wasn't the right time. We wanted different things out of life. We live a million miles apart. Blah. Blah. Blah." Callie stared in the direction of the patient rooms, wondering which one Arizona was in right now. "I mean, come on. I was in college. Do you think I wanted to be tied down in a long distance relationship for an undetermined amount of time? No, I don't think so."

"You're a heartbreaker, Cal."

"Hey! It was a mutual decision." Callie punched Marks shoulder.

"Sure it was." Mark grinned. He has seen Callie break many girls hearts. He knew she was just looking for another Arizona. He also thought she was bat shit crazy when she started dating George. They've been going at it for almost a year now though. Mark was sure that wasn't going to last long with the presence of the new blonde. Relationship statues be damned. "You better figure out what you want to do quickly, because Blondie just walked out of that room."

Callie immediately jumped behind Mark and the plant. Maybe the two things combined will hide her. "Oh my god, I'm not ready to see her yet. Did you tell her I was here?" Callie whispered.

"And miss the grand reveal? Are you kidding? Of course I didn't tell her."

Callie peeked around Mark's shoulder and gasped when she saw Arizona for the first time in nine years. She was just as breathtaking now in her dark blue scrubs and lab coat as she was in her short low cut dress she wore on the show. Callie felt her stomach fill with butterflies and her heart rate speed up. She balled her fists up into the material of Mark's scrubs and rested her head against his back. Arizona stole her breath away and she was desperate to get it back before she passed out.

"Shit, Cal. She's coming over here." Mark whispered.

"Don't let her see me!" Callie pleaded.

"I'll try my best."

"Why are you still watching me?" Arizona demanded. Callie's breath hitched at the sound of Arizona's voice. Even when she was mad, she sounded beautiful.

"I wasn't!" Mark felt Callie stiffen behind him and tried not to move.

"You haven't moved since I was over here last time. I asked Maggie. She also told me you're Mark Sloan and that I should stay far away from you if I knew what was good or me." Arizona glared at the squirming man.

"Um..."

"And it looks like you've grown another set of legs." Arizona could tell someone was hiding behind Mark. The light blue scrubs were obvious against the dark blue ones. This was getting weirder and weirder. She stepped sideways to try and look behind him, but he just blocked her move. "Dr. Sloan, who are you hiding?"

"No one."

"Dr. Sloan! I play enough of these games with my kids. I don't need to play them with you too. You're an adult for gods sake." Arizona heard the person behind Mark snort. She took another step to the side. She managed to make out long wavy raven hair and tanned skin before Mark blocked her again. "Mark!"

"Blondie!"

"I don't have time for this." Arizona turned around and rolled up to the nurses station keeping her back to Mark and Callie.

"Did she just roll away?" Callie whispered against Mark's back.

"Sure did. Let's get the hell put of here before she beats me up."

"Good idea." Callie pulled him backwards to the door that led to the stairwell. It was much closer than the elevator. "Now what?" She asked. Mark just shrugged at her. "You're useless."

"Maggie, do you know who is hiding behind Dr. Sloan and that bush?" Arizona asked the nurse who was already quickly becoming her favorite.

Maggie looked up and watched Callie and Mark disappear into the stairwell. "Dr. Torres, his best friend. They have a strange relationship. Them hiding behind a bush is pretty typical behavior for them around here."

"Dr. Torres? What does she do?"

"She's an ortho resident. She should have made attending already, but the Chief won't pull that stick out if his ass. Callie is one of the most gifted surgeons to ever walk these halls. The kindest too. If the idiot chief loses her over something as stupid as money, then I'm staging a protest."

"Callie?" Arizona turned back towards the now abandoned plant. "That was Callie Torres?" She asked dumbfounded. How could that be? It was impossible. She thought about the hair and skin she caught a glimpse of. The hair was much longer, but after nine years, that was bound to happen. The silky perfect skin was a match though. "Oh my god..." She whispered.

"Are you okay, Dr. Robbins? You look like you have just seen a ghost."

"Yeah, I..." Arizona shook her head slightly. In a way she had just seen a ghost. She had killed and buried the idea of ever being with or finding someone like Callie Torres many years ago. Maybe it was a different Dr. Callie Torres. "Please don't judge me, but do happen to have any pictures of Dr. Torres? I think I might know her from school."

"I do actually." Maggie pulled out her phone and flipped through the pictures until she found what she was looking for. She handed it over to Arizona. "This is my daughter and her. Dr. Torres performed surgery on her ankle at no charge. Cleo wanted to make her cookies as a thank you. This when we delivered them to her."

Arizona stared at the picture in awe. A kaleidoscope of butterflies fluttered around her stomach. It was definitely the Callie Torres she had dreamt about reuniting with many times. "She's so beautiful." She breathed out, barely above a whisper. Maggie just frowned. She wasn't sure if Arizona was talking about her daughter or the doctor.

"Is it the friend from school you were thinking of?" Maggie finally asked. She wanted to get her phone back before the blonde broke it from holding on to it so hard.

"Hmm?" Arizona barely registered someone was talking to her. She was perfectly happy standing here looking at Callie all day.

"Your friend." Maggie tried again, tugging at her phone in Arizona's hand. The doctor finally snapped out of her stupor when her pager went off.

"Dang it." Arizona looked at her pager and saw she was needed in the ER. She handed the nurse her phone back and headed for the stairs. "You needed me?" She asked the orange haired man the Cheif had introduced her to earlier.

"Bed three. Appendicitis." Owen Hunt held out a chart for the blonde to take. She didn't budge.

"You paged the head of pediatric surgery for an appy?" Arizona would much rather be looking for Callie than this.

"No, one of the interns did. But since you're here, you might as well have a look."

"Fine." She grabbed the chart out of his hand and pulled the curtain to bed three aside. "Mr. and Mrs. Frost?" She asked the scared looking couple huddled around a crying little boy.

The woman looked up, "Yes?"

"I'm Dr. Robbins. Do you mind if I do an exam?" The couple shook their heads and backed up to give her room. "Steven, how are you feeling?"

"It hurts!" He cried louder.

Arizona knew as soon as she saw him that he needed surgery right away. She looked up at the doe eyed intern that had later her. "Get him prepped for surgery. I'll meet you up there." She quickly removed her gloves and bolted up two flights of stairs to Orthopedics. She ran straight up to the nurses station. "Is Dr. Torres around?"

"No, I think she's in surgery."

"Damn it." Arizona growled and slumped her shoulders. "Thank you." She decided to take the elevator to the surgical floor. She would try and find Callie again after her surgery. Arizona quickly scrubbed in. This would be a simple and quick surgery. She really should have passed it on to a resident, but needed something to distract herself for a little bit. About five minutes into the surgery she looked up to see the intern watching her intently. "Dr. O'Malley, have you lived in Seattle long?"

"All my life, Dr. Robbins."

"I just moved here two weeks ago, so maybe you can help me out with something."

"Um..." The intense light blue eyes of the newest doctor was making him nervous, even though they seemed friendly. "I can try."

"If I wanted to take my significant other out to a nice dinner tonight, where would you suggest I go?"

"If you like Italian, then I'd go to Rosso. It's my girlfriend's favorite. In fact, I'm taking her there tonight."

"I do love Italian. Maybe we'll check it out." Arizona smiled.

"You won't regret it." George relaxed. The new doctor seemed nice enough. He spent the rest of the surgery closely watching her work. He was eager to be done. After this he just had to finish some charts and then he could leave for the day. When they were done, Arizona got out of there as fast as she could. She scrubbed out and headed for the surgical board to see if Callie was out of surgery.

Callie was an hour in to her patients hip replacement when she suddenly felt someone watching her from above. She stopped what she was doing and looked up into the viewing gallery. Since hip replacements aren't the most exciting surgery to watch, she was surprised to see someone was up there. She was even more shocked to see that it was Arizona who was standing as close to the glass as possible. They locked eyes and both smiled brightly. Arizona couldn't see Callie's smile under her mask, but could tell it was beautiful by the way her eyes lit up. They were unaware of the fact that both of their hearts were rabidly beating in tandem. After a minute Arizona raised her hand and waved her fingers at the brunette. She didn't know what else to do. Callie was mesmerized by the blonde's smile and didn't noticed the nurses clearing their throats around her. Callie frowned when Arizona looked down at her waist and waved her pager at her with an apologetic smile. When the other woman left the gallery, Callie started to breath again. She didn't even realize she had stopped in the first place.

"What the hell was that?"

"Shut up, Yang." Callie's euphoria from catching Arizona watching her was instantly sucked out of her by her roommate and fellow resident, Cristina Yang.

"Does Bambi know you're cheating on him."

"Cristina!" Callie hissed, looking around at the alert nurses in the room. "I am not cheating on George. I don't need you starting anymore rumors about me."

"If you keep having eye sex like that in front of everybody, then you won't need me starting rumors about you. You're doing it fine on your own."

"Why are you even here? I know you would rather die then be in ortho."

"I pissed Bailey off. Woman can't take a joke."

"And why is she punishing me too?"

"I don't know. What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything to her." Callie scowled. If anything she should be mad at Bailey for taking her Chief Resident job. Okay, so maybe it wasn't so much as Bailey taking her job. It was more like Callie fucked it up so bad, she had to come in and fix it. Callie looked up into the now empty gallery and smiled under her mask. It couldn't have been a coincidence that the blonde happened to show up in her OR and Callie was sure Arizona had no interest in an old dudes hip. That had to mean Arizona purposefully sought her out. That thought made Callie's heart soar for the first time in nine years.

After Callie scrubbed out of her textbook perfect surgery, she headed straight for the pediatric wing. "Hey, Maggie! Is Dr. Robbins here?"

"I'm sorry, her shift ended about an hour ago and she went home." Maggie was happy to see Callie in such a great mood for once.

"Oh. Okay." Callie's smile dropped and she decided to just go change. Her shift was over too. She was looking forward to dinner out for once. George and her schedules always clashed, so they usually ate together during whatever break they could manage together throughout the day. Maybe he'd even be up for sex tonight. She really missed sex. Good sex. They used to have good sex, but they've been out of sync lately. When she was done changing she found that George was already waiting for her in the lobby. He gave her his endearing lopsided smile and took her hand. They walked silently across the street together to Callie's apartment so they could change into something nicer for dinner.

Arizona was trying really hard to focus on whatever Lisa was blabbering on about. She really wasn't interested in how Lisa's students were unable to grasp basic grammar and how she felt more like a babysitter than a college professor. Arizona could relate, since she has incompetent interns running around. At least Lisa's students weren't in danger of killing people on a daily basis. Usually it was fun to compare notes, but Arizona wasn't in to it tonight. She took a bite of her bruschetta. The young intern was right, this place was amazing. She picked up her wine glass and brought it to her mouth, staring in the vicinity of her girlfriend with, what she hoped was, a neutral expression. If Lisa knew she wasn't listening, Arizona would be sleeping on the couch tonight. The blonde thought maybe sleeping on the couch wouldn't be such a bad thing. It would save her from another night of mediocre sex. Lisa was a bit of a pillow queen. Arizona loved pleasuring other woman. It was her favorite part, but she wouldnt mind some reciprocation more often then not. The corner of the blonde's lips twitched upwards slightly when she thought about watching Callie in surgery today. She couldn't believe she was right there within reach. She had thought about the passionate brunette many of times over the last nine years. She couldn't see much of Callie under her surgical garb and mask, but she could see the most important part. Her eyes. Her eyes were exactly like she remembered. The way they lit up the room when she saw her made Arizona's heart soar. She had been afraid Callie wouldn't be happy to see her, since the brunette had hid from her earlier. But the look in her eyes told her otherwise. "Zo!" Arizona jumped out of her daze when Lisa yelled at her.

"What?! Why are you yelling?" Arizona slammed her wine glass on the table.

"You weren't listening to me. Where did you go just now?"

Arizona looked into her girlfriends dull brown eyes. She has never seen them shine as bright as Callie's. Or maybe Arizona had just put Callie up on a pedestal. Created the perfect woman in her head and projected it upon the woman she shared one amazing night with. She didn't know, but found herself really wanting to find out.

"What the hell, Zo?!" Lisa could tell she lost her girlfriends attention again.

"What? I'm listening."

"What is your little brain wrapped up around?"

"Nothing, I just had a weird day at work." Arizona picked up another piece of bruschetta and piled tomatoes and garlic on top. She shoved the entire thing in her mouth and brushed the crumbs off her hands. "How is your new class going?" Arizona knew Lisa loved talking about herself and knew if she asked a question about her, she'd blather on for awhile. When Lisa started talking, Arizona tuned her out again. After a while, the waiter brought over their food. Arizona looked at her Cioppino and grinned. "Wow this looks amazing."

"It does." Lisa agreed. "How did you find this place again?"

"An intern at work told me about it." Arizona placed a clam shell in the empty bowl the waiter gave her and dipped a piece of bread into the delicious broth. It took everything in her to not pick up the dish and slurp it down. Just as she put the bread in her mouth she noticed George walking in the door, followed closely by the woman who has been distracting her all night. She furrowed her brow in confusion. George had said he was bringing his girlfriend here tonight. Maybe she bailed and Callie came with his as a friend. Arizona's eyes trailed down Callie's arm, landing on the couples linked hands. She inhaled sharply when she realized that Callie was his girlfriend. The sudden intake of breath made her accidentally inhale her bread and she began to cough violently.

Callie was pleasantly surprised when George had surprised her by bringing her to her favorite restaurant. He never usually does things this sweet. "Hi, reservation for two under O'Malley." George told the host. He nodded and led them towards the back of the restaurant. "Oh hey, there's Dr. Robbins." George said when he spotted the blonde. "I didn't peg her for gay." He shrugged and turned to Callie. His girlfriend was staring at the new doctor with an unreadable expression on her face. She figured the woman sitting with Arizona was the relationship Mark had told her about. "Callie? You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Hungry." Callie tried to smile, but failed miserably. For some reason she was feeling extremely guilty for being here with George.

"Let's go say hi to Dr. Robbins first. She's really nice. I think you'll like her."

"George, no. I don't want to interrupt their date."

"It's okay, she won't mind." George pulled Callie towards the couples table.

"George!" Callie hissed quietly. "No, no, no, no." They came to a stop directly in front of the blonde and her date.

"Dr. Robbins! I see you took my recommendation?"

Arizona just stared silently at Callie. The brunette seemed to find her shoes to be fascinating all of a sudden. Lisa reached across the table and smacked her mute girlfriends hand. "Zo! Snap out of it."

"Um, yes." Arizona smiled at the young doctor. "Thank you. This place is great."

"Have you met my girlfriend, Callie, at the hospital yet?" Asked a clueless George. Callie's eyes snapped up at her name and they locked with Arizona's.

"At the hospital? No." Arizona smirked.

"Callie, this is Dr. Robbins the new head of peds and this is Callie Torres. She's in ortho."

Arizona reached out her hand, "It's super nice to meet you, Dr. Torres."

Callie looked at her, silently asking what she was up to. Arizona's response said to just go with it, so the brunette took the proffered hand. "It's good to meet you too, Dr. Robbins." The warm fuzzies throughout her body she felt at Arizona's touch made her smile widely.

"I'm Lisa. Her girlfriend." Lisa thrust her hand in between the brunette and her girlfriends.

"Lis, I was getting to that."

"It didn't seem like it. You were too busy staring at Dr. Torres."

"I was not staring." Arizona snapped.

"Well, we'll leave you guys alone now." George pulled Callie back to their table. "Nice, right?"

"Yeah... nice." Callie was both mad and happy George had taken the seat with the best view of Arizona. It would be inappropriate to stare at the blonde all night when she was on a date with her boyfriend. That didn't mean she didn't want to.

"Do you want your usual?" George asked. "Callie, are you okay? We can go back to your apartment if you want."

"No, I'm fine." Callie stood up. "I'm going to go to the bathroom. Just order what I usually get.

"Zo, seriously! You're starting to really make me angry here. Can't you listen to me for at least a small portion of our night?"

"I'm sorry, Lis. I just have a lot on my mind." That was a lie. She only had one thing on her mind and she just saw that thing walk into the restroom alone. "I'll be right back. I just need to use the restroom." It took all of Arizona's willpower to walk slowly and casually to the restroom, instead of running in there at full speed like she wanted to. When she pushed open the door she found Callie leaning back against the sink watching the door.

"I was hoping you'd follow me."

"How could I not?" Arizona stepped all the way in the restroom and shut the door behind her. Now that the two women were alone in the same room together, they found themselves at a loss for words.

* * *

**-present day-**

"I need something to drink."

"Mom! You can't stop there. It was just getting good!"

"Bren, if you want me to keep talking, I need something to drink."

"Come on! Please don't tell us you did it in the bathroom."

"I'm glad to know you think so highly of your dear old moms." Callie laughed.

"I just know you guys well enough." Brenna scrunched her face up. She would never admit the amount of times she has walked in or heard her parents having sex. In the most random of places. She hasn't been able to go inside their treehouse since she was twelve.

"Hold on. Practice your patience." Callie left to go to the kitchen.

"Mama, I really need to know if I should cover my ears for this part." Brenna pleaded with Arizona.

"Your mom would kill me if I gave away her story."

"So?"

"I love you too, honey."

"Okay, where was I?" Callie asked as she handed Arizona a wine glass and set hers on the table.

"Mama followed you into the bathroom of Rosso. Don't ruin one of my favorite restaurants for me." Josh said. "And mind our virgin ears please."

Callie rolled her eyes at her twins. "So as I had hoped, Arizona followed me into the bathroom where we found ourselves very alone..."

* * *

**-twenty three years earlier-**

"So, George seems nice." Arizona probed.

"He is." George was the last thing she wanted to talk about. "Lisa seems..."

"She is... how long have you been together?"

"About a year. You?"

"Three years." Arizona took a step closer to Callie.

"I see you got over your fear of commitment."

"I don't want to talk about that anymore."

"Neither do I." Callie's position against the sink put her at a huge disadvantage. She was unable to take any steps back as the blonde slowly advanced towards her.

"You look good." Arizona trailed her eyes down the brunettes body. The clingy short black dress and heels she was wearing showed off her curves and legs. "Really good." She took the last step she could take before she'd be pressed against Callie's body.

"Arizona..." The way those intense blue eyes were undressing her right now was making it incredibly hard for Callie to breath. The close proximity of the blonde didn't help either. The scent of her perfume was intoxicating.

"Hmmm?" Arizona's hand lifted up and hovered over Callie's arm. She really wanted to feel her skin against her fingers. It was begging to be touched.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know." Arizona's gaze dropped to Callie's full red lips. "I can't stop."

"You need to." Callie closed her eyes at the feeling of Arizona's hand lightly running down her arm. It's been a long time since she's been touched this delicately.

"I know." Arizona nodded her head in agreement. She threw caution to the wind and closed the minuscule gap that separated them, pressing her body against the brunettes. A rush of heat spread through both of their bodies. Their faces were so close, Arizona could feel Callie's hot breath on her lips.

"Arizona, I'm not a cheater."

"Neither am I."

"You should go."

"I known." Arizona raised her chin and ghosted her lips against Callie's. Both woman were surprised by the small spark that shocked their lips. "Do you want me to stop?"

Callie grabbed the back of the blonde's neck and pulled her mouth against hers. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's waist and pulled her closer. The brunette's hands moved from Arizona's neck and slid down the smooth fabric of her dress, resting at the base of her spine. Callie hasn't felt this alive in so long. It was exhilarating. Soft lips moved with hers in perfect synchronization. Arizona nipped her bottom lip and she let out an involuntary moan. When she felt the blonde's tongue lightly swipe her lip, she lifted her hand and gently pushed Arizona's shoulder back. When she released her lips, Callie leaned her forehead against the blondes. "Fuck, I was really hoping that would suck." Callie said once she caught her breath.

"Me too." Arizona's eyes remained closed. She wanted to memorize every feeling she was experiencing right now, just in case she didn't get to do this again.

"What are we going to do now?" Callie whispered. She could already feel her guilt setting in.

"I don't know." Arizona was feeling guilty for not feeling guilty. She knew exactly what she needed to do, even if nothing ever came of Callie and her.

"I'm a completely different person then I used to be."

Arizona nodded. "I am too."

Callie sidestepped out of Arizona's embrace and got as far away from her

as possible. "I'm going to..." She pointed towards the door.

"Yeah..." Arizona was not ready to leave the little bubble they've created in the bathroom.

"You might want to wash my lipstick off your lips." Callie smirked. Arizona swiped the back of her hand across her mouth. She watched as Callie slipped out the door and waited a minute before exiting the restroom herself.

"George, can we go? I don't feel good." Callie's guilt was upsetting her stomach.

"Of course." George paid the check while the waiter packed up their order. "Your place or mine?"

"Actually I kind of want to be alone."

"Sure..." George could tell his girlfriend was drawn into her own world and he knew he wouldn't be able to drag her out of it. They rode all of the way home in silence. When George put his car in park, he leaned over to kiss Callie's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Good night."

"Night."

Callie road the elevator up to her floor. When it stopped, she didn't make a move to exit it. She was too busy trying to decide of she had just made the best or biggest mistake of her life. No, the biggest mistake was letting Arizona go in the first place. With a heavy sigh, she stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall to her apartment. She'd figure it out tomorrow. For tonight she just wanted to sleep.

Over the next two weeks Callie somehow managed to avoid both Arizona and George. She noticed that neither one of them bothered to make any effort to contact her either. Her loneliness was overwhelming.

"Cal, you're killing me here." Mark knew something happened, but Callie had clammed up on him a couple of weeks ago and hasn't spoken to him since. He sat down on the lounge couch next to her. "At least tell me you're not dying."

"I kissed her, Mark." Callie blurted out. She rested her elbows on her knees and put her face in her hands.

"When?" Mark didn't ask who, he didn't have to.

"The night of her first day here. George and I ran into Arizona and her girlfriend at the restaurant."

"And?"

"Then we kissed in the bathroom."

"While your boyfriend slash her girlfriend waited for you to return."

"Yes... I'm a horrible person."

"You know thats not true, Cal. Was it worth it?"

"It was life changing."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Do I tell him? I have to tell him."

"Cal, you know you two aren't right for each other. Like, not at all." He still can't figure out what his best friend was thinking on that one.

"I know." Callie was surprised at how easy that was to admit out loud for the first time. "I have to talk to him." She jumped when her pager went off. "Guess I'll talk to him later." She peeled herself off the couch and hurried down to the emergency room. Owen pointed her to one of the trauma rooms and when she entered she found Arizona and George working on a young girl. "What do we have?" Callie asked, voice wavering slightly.

Arizona looked up and made eye contact for a millisecond before turning her attention back to the girl on the bed. "Twelve year old female involved in a MVA. Multiple fractures in both arms and legs."

Callie nodded and went to look at the xrays they have already taken. "We need to get her into surgery right away."

"That's what I thought. I was just waiting for your opinion. Dr. O'Malley get her ready and I'll meet you up there." Arizona quickly left the room and found an empty hallway to collect her thoughts. It was almost suffocating being in that small room with Callie and George. She was excited to finally have a case with Callie though. She's heard all about how talented she is in the OR and now she'll get to witness it for herself. She felt someone slowly approaching her.

"Dr. Robbins?"

"Callie don't call me that. It's so formal." Arizona could feel Callie standing closely behind her.

"I have to be formal, Dr. Robbins. It's the only way I can control myself." Callie reached out and put her hand on the blonde's shoulder, spinning her around to face her.

"Callie..." Arizona tried to look anywhere other than at the soulful brown eyes watching her. She was afraid of what they were going to tell her. "We have to get to surgery."

"Yeah, okay." Callie took a step back. "We have to talk about this sometime." She turned and left Arizona alone in the hallway again. Arizona released the breath she had been holding. Callie was right. They couldn't ignore each other for much longer. She breathed a heavy sigh and headed for the OR.

George watched the two women operating together in awe. It has been over an hour and they have yet to say a word. They seemed to be able to silently communicate what they needed from one another. The way they worked so well with each other and were so in synch was like a well rehearsed duet. It was beautiful to watch. "Have you guys operated together before?"

Callie looked up to find Arizona was watching her. "No, George. This is the first time."

"Really? It just seems like you've been working together for years."

"Sometimes you just click with someone." Arizona said, still looking into Callie's eyes. "Right, Dr. Torres?"

"Yeah..." Callie tore her gaze from the blonde and looked back at what she was doing. "How's your girlfriend, Dr. Robbins?"

Arizona stopped her movements and stared at the top of Callie's light blue scrub cap. Her eyes flicked to George and back to where she was working. "I don't have a girlfriend."

Callie froze. Did she here that right? "You broke up?"

"We did. About two weeks ago now." Arizona could feel Callie's eyes burning a hole in the top of her head.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would she tell you?" George frowned. He didn't think they were friends, but then again he hasn't really talked to Callie much over the past couple of weeks.

"Yeah, why would I tell you?"

"Because..." Callie couldn't really say why, with George and a room full of people listening to her. "Because I care

about you." Arizona finally looked up and met her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Robbins. Break ups always suck. I hope it was mutual at least." George butted in.

"It was for the most part. I just realized that there was someone better out there for me somewhere and that I shouldn't settle just because it was easy."

George looked between the two women. They seemed so lost in each other that they forgot they were operating on a young girl. Something was definitely up. "Yeah, I can understand that."

"Dr. Robbins?" Arizona looked at the nurse who said her name. "Your patient?"

"Oh, right." The two women got back to work. Everyone felt the shift in the atmosphere of the OR. The tension running between the surgeons was almost palpable. Callie finished before Arizona and escaped out of there as fast as she could. George looked to the blonde, who just nodded. He quickly followed Callie out the door, but she had already disappeared. He knew she'd either be in the basement of on the roof. He took a chance and went to the basement first. He found her sitting on an abandoned gurney with her head in her hands and crying.

"Callie? What happened in there?" George asked as he climbed onto the bed next to her. Her put his hand on her thigh to try and comfort her, but she pulled away. "Cal?"

"George? Where are we going?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this." She waved her hand between them. "Us."

"Us?"

"Yeah, us."

"Well..." George frowned. "I guess I don't know."

"Neither do I! That's the problem. I don't see us getting married or having a family together. We don't even spend that much time together anymore. You'd rather spend all your free time at Meredith's with your friends."

"Callie, I'm sorry. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I shouldn't have to. You should want to spend your time with me."

"I do want to."

"I think the worst part about it is that I don't even care if you're not there or if you are." Callie paused to let George talk, but he didn't. "What are we doing? I don't feel like we're boyfriend and girlfriend anymore. I can't even remember the last time we had sex."

"I don't know what happened. I do love you, Cal."

"I love you too, but I'm not in love with you."

"I get it. I feel the same way." George took Callie's hand. They sat and stared at the wall in silence.

"I kissed someone else." Callie blurted out. She had to tell him. The guilt was eating her alive.

"Dr. Robbins?" George said with a knowing smile.

"What? How'd you know."

"Callie, I know I don't seem like I pay attention, but I do. You look at her like you used to look at me. Actually, that's not true. They way you look at her is beyond anything you've ever aimed towards me. You've never looked more beautiful than you did when you smiled at her. I knew the whole time we were going out that you were always holding back a piece of yourself."

"I'm really sorry, George." Callie whispered.

"It's okay. I'm sure you noticed over the past couple of months that we've become more friends than lovers."

"Yeah..." Callie smiled. "You're a great friend, by the way." George smiled back. They both knew they'd be okay.

"She looks at you the same way, you know."

"What?"

"Dr. Robbins. She looks at you like you're the only woman in the world."

"She does?"

"Yeah, you're too busy looking at her like a love sick puppy to notice." George smiled when Callie hit his arm. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. "Did you guys know each other before she came here? It seems like you did."

Callie started laughing. She has never shown anyone that dating show recording. "Kind of, maybe I'll tell you about it sometime."

"Okay." George looked up and saw Arizona watching them from the shadows. "Well, I'm going to go."

Callie followed George's gaze and smiled. "Okay." She pulled out if their hug and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"I just want you to be happy, Cal."

"I want you to be happy too."

"I will be." He smiled and walked off towards the blonde. He stopped and whispered something to her then got on the elevator. She uncrossed her arms and came closer to Callie, stopping a few feet from the bed.

"What did he say to you?" Callie asked. She hoped he didn't say anything rude.

"He said he'd kill me if I hurt you and that I better take care of you. I'm assuming that means you told him."

"I did." Callie grinned.

"Wow. That went a lot better for you than it did for me. I still have to replace my laptop and iPod, since Lisa threw them at my head."

"Arizona, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to think I broke up with her for you."

"You didn't? Not even a little bit?"

"Okay, maybe a little bit, but I didn't think I had a chance with you. I mainly did it because I realized I deserved better."

"Why didn't you think you'd have a chance with me?" Callie patted the bed next to her, asking the blonde to sit down.

Arizona climbed into the bed and took Callie's hand. "Because you were dating someone else."

"We were more like best friends. It wasn't going to work from the start. You just helped me admit that."

"I can't believe you were dating that guy. He's so..." Arizona trailed off. "And you're so..."

Callie laughed. "He's a good guy."

"If you say so." Arizona rearrange her body so she was facing Callie. "Callie, would you like to go out on a date with me? I'd love to get to know you all over again. The grown up doctor you."

"I want to get to know you too, but don't you think it's a little too soon?"

"Calliope-"

"Where did you hear that?"

"It's on your lab coat." Arizona laughed when Callie looked blankly down at her coat.

"Oh."

"Calliope, you care so much about other people. Just let yourself be happy. I know we're going to be great together. I never believed in fate, until I saw you working on that hip in the OR. I thought about you all the time over the last nine years. I'm not wasting another second not having you in my life."

"I thought about you too." Callie grinned.

"See, we can't deny there's something bigger than us here. We just have to accept it and go with it. So go on a date with me. We can go slow or fast. I don't care. The only thing I care about is that you're in my life."

"Is it going to be like our last date?" Callie smiled wickedly.

"Even better, because we won't have a time limit."

"Okay."

"Yes?"

"That's a yes." Callie pushed Arizona back and laid her down on the bed. "If you don't mind, I'd like to do some after date pregaming right now."

Arizona reached up and pulled Callie down on top of her by her lab coat. "I don't mind." She lifted her head and captured Callie's lips with her own. Both women inhaled sharply against each other and deepened the kiss. This time there were no reservations or guilt holding their passion for each other back. They spent the rest of their shift getting consumed in each other's sweet kisses, soft caresses, and quiet moans. Both women knew for sure that this was the start of the rest of their lives.

* * *

**-present day-**

"And you guys know the rest." Callie finished off her class of wine and set it on the table. She wrapped her arm around her wife's shoulder and pulled her close.

"What, that's it?" Brenna asked.

"What do you mean thats it?"

"I was expecting something more scandalous. You know, secret rendezvous in the on call rooms. Sneaking around behind uncle George and Lisa's backs. Blackmail."

"Nope. Sorry to disappoint you, Bren."

"I think you're watching too much television." Arizona laughed.

"But there's so much that didn't get answered. Like, what about the kids thing?"

"We figured it a out along the way. Nothing really mattered to us as long as we went through it together. I'm glad I pulled my head out of my ass. Besides to agreeing to being Callie's wife, having you four was the best decision of my life."

"Mama, you're getting mushy on us." Josh groaned. As much as he loved having parents who didn't hide their love for each other or their kids, it got a little gross sometimes.

"Sorry, JuJu." Arizona yawned. "I think I'm ready for bed."

"Me too." Callie stood up and pulled her wife off the couch. They moved to the couch their twins were sitting on and gave them hugs. "Happy birthday, babies. We love you."

"We love you too." Once their mother's were gone, Brenna looked at Josh. "I think we need to watch that again."

"Definitely." Josh picked up the clicker and hit play. They smiled when their mom came on the screen.

_This is Callie. She's got a secret and it's hidden inside this red bag._

* * *

**I just wanted some drama free fun. This dating show is such a train wreck, I love it. Total guilty pleasure. I'm sorry if that part is weird. I wanted it over with quickly, so I could move on to the story afterwards. I like George, so I didn't make him the bad guy or kill him. I also skewed timelines and the story line, not as much as my other stories though. Haha. So now that I got this posted, I'm now wolosing on Cupcakes and Tattoos.**


End file.
